Nach dem Regen, am Ende der Welt
by whathobertie
Summary: Nach dem Unfall ist alles anders. Gen, House/Cuddy Freundschaft, Drama/Angst, keine Spoiler, Prompt: Change.


**TITEL:** Nach dem Regen, am Ende der Welt**  
GENRE:** Drama/Angst**  
CHARAKTERE:** Cuddy, House, Wilson**  
PAIRING:** Gen, House/Cuddy Freundschaft**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 1.400**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Nach dem Unfall ist alles anders.**  
ANMERKUNG: **100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #035: Change

* * *

Nach dem Unfall ist alles anders.

Sie öffnet die Tür, als er ein zehntes Mal mit seinem Stock daran klopft und ihre Kopfschmerzen damit in unerfindliche Höhen treibt. Sie will ihn stoppen, ihm sagen dass er gehen soll, in seinen Armen zusammenbrechen oder mit seinem Stock die Welt zusammenschlagen. Wenn alles auf einmal möglich wäre, dann würde sie es tun.

Und so steht er nur wie ein Häufchen Elend da und sieht über ihre Schulter hinweg an ihr vorbei. Kein Wort, keine Handgreiflichkeiten, kein Trost.

Er dreht sich um und murmelt ein undeutliches Entschuldigung, als er ihre Auffahrt hinuntertrottet.

* * *

Nach dem Regen ist alles anders.

Er fragt sie, was sie um Mitternacht noch im Krankenhaus mache. Sie stellt die Gegenfrage.

Er fragt sie, ob sie immer noch Schmerzen habe. Sie verneint.

Er fragt sie, ob die Schmerzen immer noch so schlimm seien wie kurz danach. Ohne dass ihre Lippen sich bewegen, sagt ihm ihr zusammengekauerter Körper hinter dem Schreibtisch alles, was er wissen muss, während sie abwesend den Kopf schüttelt.

* * *

Sie legt die Patientenabrechnungen vor ihm ab und gibt sich gar nicht erst der Illusion hin, dass er sie tatsächlich bearbeiten wird.

Mit bohrendem Blick sieht er zu ihr hinauf. "Brauchst du ein Rezept?"

Sie dreht sich um und geht zur Tür. "Ich habe keine Schmerzen, House."

* * *

Das Klopfen an seiner Tür ist so zaghaft, dass er sich fast sicher ist, es nur im Halbschlaf geträumt zu haben. Doch zu seiner Überraschung steht sie tatsächlich vor seiner Tür—Trainingshosen, zerzaustes Haar und ein Pullover mit zu langen Ärmeln.

"Bist du so gefahren?", fragt er und meint damit weniger ihre Sachen, als den schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

Ihre zarte Gestalt schiebt sich an ihm vorbei in die Wärme des Apartments, als er einen einladenden Schritt zur Seite macht. Sein Stock baumelt irgendwo über ihr am Türrahmen.

Ratlos steht House vor ihr und wartet darauf, dass sie etwas sagt. Die letzten Wochen haben ihm gezeigt, dass es nichts mehr gab, was er noch sagen könnte. Er hatte es alles gesagt. Langsam beschließt er, bis drei zu zählen und dann zu gehen.

Eins.

Zwei.

Drei.

Erst als er den Türrahmen zu seinem Schlafzimmer bereits durchquert hat, spricht Cuddy verhalten: "Ich brauche Morphin."

Er kommt zurück und sucht an einer vertrauten Stelle.

* * *

"Cuddy ist nicht da", bemerkt Wilson und sieht House fragend an.

Mit gespieltem Entsetzen sieht House unter seinen Schreibtisch. "Also hier ist sie nicht."

Wilson wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu und verlässt das Büro wortlos, ratlos, mutlos.

House wählt ihre Nummer und ist ein wenig erleichtert, als er ihre müde Stimme hört. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie nur verschlafen habe. Er glaubt ihr kein Wort und legt auf.

* * *

Er sieht ihr eine Weile dabei zu, wie sie verzweifelt versucht die Leiter hinauf zu steigen, um an einen der oberen Ordner im Regal zu kommen. Er merkt nicht, dass alle anderen auf ihn starren.

Schließlich betritt er ihr Büro und schließt die Tür sanft genug, um sie nicht zu erschrecken. "Lass, ich mach das."

"Nein", presst sie hervor.

"Das war kein Angebot. Das war ein Befehl."

"Und ich bin deine Vorgesetzte und muss keine Befehle von dir entgegennehmen."

Er zuckt mit den Schultern und tritt einen Schritt zurück, doch er hat keinerlei Absichten zu gehen. Unbeteiligt sieht er ihr dabei zu, wie sie sich abmüht und die Fingerspitzen ausstreckt, die den Ordner immer wieder um einige Zentimeter verfehlen.

"Du kannst das nicht alleine", bemerkt er ruhig.

"Sag mir nicht, was ich nicht kann!"

* * *

Als sie wieder vor seiner Tür steht, ist es wie ein Déjà-vu—Trainingshosen, zerzaustes Haar und ein Pullover mit zu langen Ärmeln.

"Ich bin ja ein gefragter Typ in letzter Zeit."

Sie sieht ihn an, er starrt zurück.

"Ich brauche—"

Er schüttelt mit dem Kopf und lässt ihren Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen.

"Aber—"

"Ich kann das nicht machen."

"Es geht nicht anders", flüstert sie verzweifelt.

"Dann solltest du zu jemandem gehen, der sich damit auskennt, und dir etwas verschreiben lassen."

Ihr Blick wandert zum Fußboden. Zwischen ihren und seinen Füßen ist so wenig Platz, dass es so aussieht, als wären sie sich tatsächlich nahe. "Ich dachte, ich wäre hier bei jemandem, der sich damit auskennt."

Er stöhnt leise auf und tritt wieder ein Stück zur Seite. "Ich kann dir einen Tee machen", bietet er ihr unbehaglich an.

Sie reagiert nicht. House verspürt den Drang Wilson anzurufen, damit der sich um sie kümmert.

"Wärmekissen?"

Sie sieht ihn entsetzt und wütend an und schreit: "Das hilft nicht, House!"

Er weicht einen Schritt zurück und weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrt er sie einfach nur an.

"Du brauchst Hilfe, Cuddy", kommt es nach ein paar Sekunden hervor, in denen er versucht seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen.

"Du kannst dir nicht herausnehmen fixe Urteile über die Schmerzen anderer zu fällen!", faucht sie angewidert und verschwindet dann alleine in der Dunkelheit.

Und House wählt Wilsons Nummer.

* * *

Ahnungslos stehen sie wie zwei kleine Schuljungen vor ihrem Schreibtisch und tauschen besorgte Blicke aus.

"Was gibt's?", fragt Wilson vorsichtig.

"Ich habe einen Job in Seattle angenommen", erklärt Cuddy, während sie Akten sortiert und ihren Blicken ausweicht. "Ich werde der Krankenhausleitung im Virginia Mason assistieren."

"Das ist ein Witz", äußert Wilson schockiert und sieht House hinterher, der auf dem Weg nach draußen ist. "Hey, wo willst du jetzt hin?", ruft er erbost.

"Ambulanzdienst", erwidert House und beherrscht sich gerade genug, um die Tür hinter sich nicht lautstark zuzuknallen.

* * *

Auf der Anzeigetafel erscheint ihr Flugsteig und es fühlt sich an wie ein gezielter Schlag in Wilsons Magen. Er nimmt ihr Handgepäck vom Boden und nickt ihr aufmunternd zu. "Sieht so aus, als ist es so weit."

Sie nickt ebenfalls und ein trauriges Lächeln huscht über ihr Gesicht.

"Ich trage das bis vor", erklärt er und geht langsam los, damit sie ihm folgen kann.

Als er ihre Tasche wieder absetzt, stehen sie unbeholfen voreinander, spüren die Worte des jeweils anderen und können sie doch nicht hören, geschweige denn aussprechen. Sie kommt auf ihn zu, er kommt auf sie zu. Sie legt ihre Arme um seinen Hals, er streicht ihr über den Rücken.

"Er wird nicht kommen", wispert Cuddy traurig in sein Ohr und sieht dabei über seine Schulter.

"Sieht so aus", erwidert Wilson bekümmert.

Sie lösen sich voneinander und Cuddy wischt sich verlegen eine Träne von der Wange, die im Sonnenlicht, das durch die Glasfront in die große Halle fällt, für einen Moment glitzert, bevor sie plötzlich wieder verschwunden ist.

"Kannst du das tragen?", fragt er besorgt und hebt die Tasche wieder vom Fußboden.

"Ja."

Er legt ihr ein letztes Mal die Hand auf den Rücken und lächelt zaghaft. "Bis bald."

"Bis bald."

Sie dreht sich nicht mehr um, als sie die Sicherheitskontrolle passiert hat.

* * *

Das erste, was sie denkt, als sie aus dem Flugzeug aussteigt, ist, dass ihr das kalte Wetter nicht gut tun wird. Es bedeutet wahrscheinlich noch mehr Schmerzen, noch mehr Pillen, noch mehr Verzweiflung. Der Regen, der bei der Landung an ihr Fenster prasselte und in kleinen Perlen daran hinunterlief, passte aber zumindest zu ihrer Stimmung.

Bedächtig geht sie jetzt die Treppen hinunter zur Gepäckrückgabe und hofft, dass alles klar geht und sie ihre Koffer nicht alleine tragen muss. Der letzte Fluggast aus der Maschine überholt sie und wirft ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zu, doch ihre Augen antworten, dass sie seine Hilfe nicht will. Und so geht sie weiter vorsichtig und langsam ihren Weg, Schritt für Schritt.

Dann sieht sie ihn durch die Glasscheibe. Groß und vertraut, mit einem ungeduldigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht steht er da. Die Tür öffnet sich automatisch und er kommt einen Schritt mit dem Rollstuhl, den er schiebt, auf sie zu.

"Flughafenservice. Bitte setzen", ordnet er förmlich an und versucht sich sein Lachen über ihr verdutztes Gesicht zu verkneifen.

"Was—?"

"Setzen."

Sie macht, was er sagt. "Wie bist du hier reingekommen?", fragt sie erstaunt, während er den Rollstuhl anschiebt.

"Krüppelbonus. Du bekommst den Trick sicher auch noch raus", erklärt er und traut sich, ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zuzulassen, jetzt wo sie es nicht sehen kann.

**ENDE**


End file.
